


The Shape of Autumn

by HQ_Wingster



Series: Chasing Covers & Finding You [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Harry Potter, Bonding, Caring, Character Study, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Emotions, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Introspection, Late at Night, M/M, Relationship Study, Senses, Sharing Body Heat, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Soft Tom Riddle, Stress Relief, Tenderness, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: There was a fondness to how he did it, to how he kissed him ‘goodnight’ — wandering softly from his shoulder before meeting him in the darkness, Harry would hold there for a moment before closing the air between them; ever gentle in that pursuit as sort of his way of ‘I love you,' ever tender when he nuzzled, when he heard him say, “Me too.”It wasn’t often he fell asleep as early as he would rise from it, but there was something about the sheets and about Tom that were lulling him—further and further down until he collapsed into his pillow, fuzzy and content, with arms wrapped around his loved one.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Chasing Covers & Finding You [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100486
Kudos: 31





	The Shape of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count Challenge → 394
> 
> Hello, it’s me again. Your residential tomarry writer who does a lot of stress-writing, and it’s something I’m pointing out because it feels like every author’s note I’ve written so far has mentioned stress somewhere in it. And at this point, it’s real honest and it’s why I’ve been making a lot of gentle, vibey, kind of feel-good stories. Because they’re fun, they’re nice, they’re genuine in how I want them to be.

Autumn had come and gone, but it was alive in the bedroom: wearing bright, brilliant eyes along with a jumper when Tom spotted him; and this season found it best to just linger for a moment, to just savor and drink in the softness right before him. Because his loved one was as handsome as linen silk from a drawer, only pulled out on rare occasions to run it past his every finger. So you could count him a lucky man if he could do so at any hour and he would nod with that assessment: because  _ yes,  _ he truly was. As he climbed beneath the covers and found Tom within the dark, settling near his shoulder and just basking within his warmth. Which the mister found it funny when he glanced down with a quirk: since  _ he  _ was the one being baked to a lovely medium because of Harry. Or rather, to well-done when Harry squeezed him like a teddy, like there was nothing he’d rather do after a long day upon his feet — exhausted and quiet while Tom read to him in the evening.

Sometimes murmuring into his hair just as Harry was about to sleep, sometimes cradling a few fingers into a pillow to keep him near, as the night began to wane and as it grew stiller in his veins. Ticking him closer to paralysis of his own thoughts and emotions, paring everything to the level of either a newt or a serpent, for his other instincts came alive when everything else had fallen. There was a need for him to leave, but he didn’t want to with Harry here. It was an excuse as good as any when Tom fought for his humanity, negotiating with his lesser and more vicious sets of preference. Because tonight, he wanted this and wanted to remain here with his partner. Not scoping out in restlessness and coming back before dawn.

So he got it, loved it, and he enjoyed every moment: snuggling back to bring him close and to have Harry wrapped around him. And even in the foggiest of his mind and unaware of what had happened, while pooled here and settled and adored without abandon, Harry could sense that there was something to this when Tom held him. So with the fondness bound within him, he leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr](https://joeys-piano.tumblr.com/) |[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/joey_wingster)


End file.
